Episode 10 Babylon Revisited/Image Gallery
Banana Fish Episode 10 Image Gallery banana-fish-10-12.jpg bf-10-12.png Ash Screams.png Eiji calls out to Ash.jpg Ash ready to save Eiji.jpg Ash hears Eiji's voice.jpg Yut-Lung tells Suk-Leui to tell him not to tell big brother Wang-Lung.jpg Ash tells Eiji do I scare you.jpg Ash tells Eiji never leave my side.jpg Ash's response to hearing Eiji say never.jpg Eiji hugs Ash who came to rescue him.png Eiji smiles at Ash back to back.jpg Eiji tells Ash never.jpg Sing tells his gang members stay here. I'll go check.jpg Sing chokes his victim with the Flying Dragon Fang.jpg Ash and Eiji hide behind a wall.jpg Yut-Lung tells Sing make these boys leave right away.jpg Yut-Lung walks away from Ash.jpg Yut-Lung tells Ash if that's how it's destined to be, so be it.jpg Ash pulls out his gun.png Ash shoots one of Golzine's men.jpg Yut-Lung looks at Sing with the helicopter blowing.png Shorter's sunglasses.jpg Kong hits one of Golzine's guards.jpg Abraham tells Ash I'm sorry, I was wrong.jpg Abraham tells Ash no, don't kill me.jpg Abraham yells help....jpg Abraham's body covered in blood.jpg Ash shoots Abraham's body.jpg Ash tells Arthur please stop.png Alex tells Ash sure thing, boss.png Ash tells Arthur where are they taking him.png Ash tells Alex never let him be alone until I come back.jpg Ash tells Alex take good care of him.jpg Ash tells Arthur I beg you.png Ash tells Arthur just kill me.png Ash tells Eiji I'll protect you.jpg Eiji tells Ash but be careful.jpg Eiji tells Ash if I ever lose you too....jpg Eiji tells Ash I'll go crazy.jpg Abraham tells Ash I can't move. Some Chinese woman pricked me with a needle.jpg Abraham tells Ash I couldn't be helped.png Abraham tells Ash no, don't kill me.png Abraham tells Ash please, don't kill me.png Abraham tells Ash she took the rest of Banana Fish with her.jpg A butler asks the lady are you okay.jpg A hole in the door where Golzine's men shot the door.jpg Abraham tells Golzine's men he's escaped.jpg Abraham tells himself why now. I knew they should've killed them earlier.jpg Alex and Bones start shooting.jpg Alex and the others point their guns at Ash.jpg Alex tells Ash all right, let's do this.jpg Alex tells Ash y-yeah, gotcha.png Arthur tells Ash and then we'll use Banana Fish to make him kill you.png Arthur tells Ash I told you. He's going down the same road you did.png Arthur tells Ash not until you scream, begging me to kill you.jpg Arthur tells Ash we've got plenty of time. I'm not killing you yet.jpg Arthur tells Golzine oh well. I'm with you till the end.jpg Arthur tells Golzine what about Ash. Aren't we finishing him tonight.jpg Arthur tells Golzine what's going on.jpg Arthur tells Golzine you're being awfully sentimental tonight.jpg Arthur tells Golzine you're going out.jpg Arthur tells himself Papa Dino. You're acting as the road guide for these monsters, huh.jpg Ash asks Griffin where are you going.jpg Ash breaks open the door to save Eiji.jpg Ash breathes in.jpg Ash cries witnessing Shorter's body.jpg Ash hears Eiji say forever.jpg Ash get's ready to save Eiji.jpg Ash holds his gun that's wrapped around Sing's Flying Dragon Fang.jpg Ash in pain from being touched by Eiji.jpg Ash looks at Sing who wants to fight him.png Ash looks back at Abraham.jpg Ash mumbles to Eiji.png Ash mumbles Eiji....jpg Ash notices Alex and the others.jpg Ash points his gun at Sing.jpg Ash puts the gun through the hole.jpg Ash pulls on Sing's Flying Dragon Fang.jpg Ash reaches for his arm to unlock the chains.jpg Ash sees Shorter's body.jpg Ash sets an explosion in the room.jpg Ash sends a bullet through the man's head.jpg Ash shoots at Abraham.png Ash smiles at Max.jpg Ash stands behind a wall by the door.jpg Ash starts shooting Golzine's men.jpg Ash swings up.jpg Ash tells Abraham what have you done....jpg Ash tells Alex and the others listen up. Dino must already know about what's going on.jpg Ash tells Bones I'm riding that later.jpg Ash tells Eiji are you in there.jpg Ash tells Eiji get under the bed and stay low.jpg Ash tells Eiji there's no need for that.jpg Ash tells Eiji watch your back.jpg Ash tells Eiji we can't just leave Shorter here.jpg Ash tells Eiji we have to get out before backup comes.jpg Ash tells Eiji you saw it too.png Ash tells Eiji you're being reasonable for once.jpg Ash tells himself no it's....png Ash tells Max and Shunichi you two get out of here while I draw their attention.jpg Ash tells Max finally up, huh.jpg Ash tells Max we can talk later.jpg Ash tells Shunichi and Max it'll go off in 5 minutes.jpg Ash tells Shunichi give me a break, I can't take care of all 3 of you.png Ash tells Sing get lost. I'm in a bad mood.jpg Ash tells Sing get lost.jpg Ash tells Sing I'll only say this one more time.jpg Ash tells the guy the old man said he wanted to plant a bullet in your brain.jpg Ash tells Yut-Lung don't you dare ever say his name again.jpg Ash tells Yut-Lung you'll live to regret ever showing me mercy.jpg Ash yells Eiji, where are you.jpg Ash yells in frustration.png Ash yells to Eiji he's dead. I killed him.jpg Ash's gang arrives.jpg Eiji calls to Ash.jpg Blood splatters on the wall.jpg Bones and Kong look at Alex.jpg Bones and Kong say boss together.jpg Bones puts his hands on Alex.jpg Bones tells himself we have to smash this baby too.jpg Eiji tells Ash because I feel the same way you do.jpg Eiji tells Ash come back safely. I'll be waiting for you, forever.jpg Eiji cries in frustration over Shorter's death.jpg Eiji mumbles Shorter....jpg Eiji tells Ash I'm sorry.jpg Eiji tells Ash give me a gun. I'll protect myself.jpg Eiji remembers Shorter's death.jpg Eiji stays silent from Alex mentioning Shorter.jpg Eiji tells Ash yes, I'm in here.jpg Eiji tells Ash you're hurt really badly.jpg Eiji turns around to see another one of Golzine's men.jpg Eiji watches the pillow fall.jpg Eiji wraps his arms around Ash.jpg Eiji yells Ash, I'm right here.jpg Eiji yells let go of me.jpg Eiji yells let me out.jpg Golzine tells Arthur my shoulder still hurts now and then.jpg Golzine tells Arthur that's right. The perfect ceremony for Banana Fish will be held tonight.jpg Golzine tells Arthur the same as your fingers.jpg Golzine tells Arthur you and Ash are truly like fire and ice.jpg Golzine tells Arthur this is only the beginning.jpg Golzine tells Arthur you should watch your mouth if you want to make your way up.jpg Golzine tells everyone please, enjoy your night.jpg Golzine tells Gregory send backup immediately. Don't let him get away.jpg Golzine tells Mr. Smiles this is Frederick Arthur, my protege.jpg Gregory gets a phone call.jpg Gregory tells Golzine Ash has escaped.jpg Griffin calls to Ash in his dream.jpg Griffin tells Ash in his dream even if I'm far away, I'll never forget about you.jpg Griffin tells Ash in his dream boys don't cry.jpg Griffin tells Ash in his dream I'm joining the army.jpg Kong tells Bones dang, it's like we're talking with boss.jpg Lao tells Sing body. You mean he's really dead.jpg Lao tells Sing but if it really is true.jpg Max reassures Shunichi to leave Eiji to Ash.jpg Max tells Ash don't die.jpg Max tells Ash this....jpg Max tells Ash what are you doing.jpg Max tells Ash you're talking to an Iraq veteran.jpg Max tells Shunichi it seems like we both made it out alive.jpg Mr. Smiles tells Golzine sorry I'm late.jpg One of Golzine's guards asks what's going on.jpg One of Golzine's guards asks where is he.jpg One of Golzine's guards says all clear here.jpg One of Golzine's men asks is he dead.jpg Max and Shunichi hide behind a wall.jpg One of Golzine's men struggles to breathe in the smoke.jpg One of Golzine's men tells Eiji papa likes composed little boys like Ash.jpg One of the guards gets strangled by Sing's Flying Dragon Fang.jpg One of Golzine's men tells Eiji little kittens like you should at least try and be cute.jpg Shorter's body being operated on.jpg Shunichi notices Eiji in the car.jpg Shunichi tells Ash take me with you.jpg Shunichi yells Ei-chan.jpg Sing and the others look at Golzine's mansion.jpg Sing asks one of the men where's Shorter.jpg Sing gets pulled towards Ash.jpg Sing looks back at the explosion.jpg Sing sees Ash standing by a body.jpg Sing tells Alex and the others 6 men at the front gate.jpg Sing tells Alex and the others who's been inside.jpg Sing tells Alex draw me a map.jpg Sing tells Alex we attack tonight.jpg Sing tells Ash don't forget it.jpg Sing tells Ash fight me.jpg Sing tells Ash kill me.jpg Sing tells Ash no....jpg Sing tells himself he's intimidating.jpg Sing tells himself some kind of lab.jpg Sing tells himself the Lee clan.jpg Sing tells Lao then I'll kill Ash.jpg Sing tells the men that can't be. They're best friends.jpg Sing tells the others it's Golzine. Arthur's with him.jpg Sing tells Yut-Lung and I respect Shorter.jpg Sing tells Yut-Lung execute me or whatever.jpg Sing uses his Flying Dragon Fang to attack Ash.jpg Sing, Alex, and the others look at the guards.jpg Some of Golzine's men get ready to shoot Ash.jpg The butler and the others notice a man who's dead.png Some of Golzine's men tell Abraham and Alexis emergency. You have to evacuate, now.jpg The guy tells Sing and the others I saw Ash shoot him with my own eyes.jpg The lady cries with a knife in her hand.png The man tells Sing ask him yourself if you think I'm lying.jpg The lady looks at the knife in the woman's hand.jpg The Presidential candidate lays dead.jpg Yut-Lung looks at Ash being chained.jpg Yut-Lung notices Sing.jpg Yut-Lung tells himself does this mean....jpg Yut-Lung tells Ash I put them to sleep.jpg Yut-Lung pulls out a communicator.jpg Yut-Lung stares at Ash.png Yut-Lung tells Abraham it's you who did that to Shorter's body, isn't it.jpg Yut-Lung tells Abraham it's hard to believe that you created that horrifying drug weapon.png Yut-Lung tells Abraham you killed his brother and made him kill his friend.jpg Yut-Lung tells Abraham you made a drug of death, and now you're scared of dying.jpg Yut-Lung tells Ash but you're really week when it comes to your loved ones.jpg Yut-Lung tells Ash I didn't know you were vulnerable, too.jpg Yut-Lung tells Ash I'm sorry about Shorter.jpg Yut-Lung tells Ash it's just ointment.jpg Yut-Lung tells Ash one day, it will get you killed.jpg Yut-Lung tells Ash that Arthur character must really hold a great grudge against you.jpg Yut-Lung tells Ash though you can't get revenge.jpg Yut-Lung tells Ash you'll see soon enough. Just wait for tomorrow's news.jpg Yut-Lung tells Ash you're unbelievably strong against attacks toward yourself.jpg Yut-Lung tells himself congratulations on getting back into the major league, Ash.jpg Yut-Lung tells himself Golzine is leaving.jpg Yut-Lung tells himself I didn't want to see that.jpg Yut-Lung tells himself it completely destroys all self control.jpg Yut-Lung tells himself seems like it has begun.jpg Yut-Lung tells Sing Ash isn't sentimental.jpg Yut-Lung tells Sing headed straight towards Manhattan.jpg Yut-Lung tells Sing I'll tell you some day.jpg Yut-Lung tells Sing I'm Lee Yut-Lung, the youngest brother of Lee Wang-Lung.jpg Yut-Lung tells Sing it's no disgrace to lose to him now.jpg Yut-Lung tells Sing it's the car Golzine gave to Ash on his 16th birthday.png Ash looks at his arm and tells Eiji it's nothing.jpg Ash turns around and smiles back at Max.jpg Alex tells Ash they're here to help Shorter.jpg Alex tells everyone hurry, they'll be here any minute.jpg Alexis tells Abraham what are you doing, hurry.jpg Sing and his men look at the smoke.jpg Sing looks up at the plane.jpg Sing tells Yut-Lung I've had enough with those old guys.jpg Golzine tells Arthur and Gregory the only thing they long for is freedom.jpg Sing tells Yut-Lung he didn't even see me as an enemy.jpg Yut-Lung tells Ash the next time we meet will probably be when you kill me.jpg banana-fish-ep-10-5.png Yut-Lung looks over at the newspaper.png Yut-Lung looks outside from the window.jpg Arthur tells himself the White House Chief of Staff and Republican congressmen. The military, too.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Image Galleries